Twisted fate
by Aries-Artist
Summary: Jill didn't think she would be reborn by the hands of her worst enemy, Albert Wesker. Now she fight to keep her sanity from slipping out of control, as well as trying to keep her feelings from spilling out into the open into dangerous hands. JXW


"Jill!"

A gasp left her chapped lips as the wind rushed past her face, glass shards twinkled around her as she plummeted down the cliff side towards the open sea. Blood seeped out from the wounds created by glass, the crimson liquid steaming. The strength of the wind ripped her blue hat off and away from her head, gently drifting downwards at a slow yet steady pace. She gasped again for air, the violent wind in her descent snatching it away with each breath she took. It hurt to breath. Her throat felt almost bare form the icy winds entering her lungs. She hated the thought of being unable to breath. The air she sucked in so desperately was rough and too much to take in all in one go. Her eyes watered to keep themselves moist. Her vision was blurring, and Jill was fighting to keep her vision clear. She didn't want to see her death. Who wouldn't? Her only excuse, was to keep her target within her grasp. She was so determined. nothing was going to stop her. Not even a little breeze.

A grunt was suddenly heard from the man she desperately clung to. The enemy. This man was her ex captain, as well as the one that betrayed her and the team. Ever since the mansion incident, she had sworn to take down Wesker. Even if in the past he was nothing like the man he was now. Both herself and Chris would bring him down once and for all, and bring justice to this world once again. No matter how hard the task was. As long as she had her partner Chris, nothing could go wrong. Until now.

She desperately gripped his leather coat, to keep him in her grasp. His tight suit offered her no leverage, instead her fingertips would scratch the material of his suit in desperation to keep him from slipping away. From the beginning she had pushed him though the window along with herself. Her partner was in danger, and she wasn't in any fit situation to take down the enemy herself without endangering her own life. Jill didn't care. As long as this man was dead, this world would be a better place. That was the whole idea of being a police officer. You had to put your life on the line. Even if she wasn't with stars anymore, those words would always stick in her mind till the very day it would happen. This was one of those days.

She could feel his hand trying to pry her own, his finger scratching at hers."You're not getting away! Not this time Wesker!" the ex officer shouted into the tyrants ear, squeezing her arms around him tighter. The BSAA agent didn't care if she deafened the tyrant, the monster. She refused to let go! If she did her sacrifice would be in vain.

The sharp cool air cut through her immensely, her checks were turning red from the experience. Her only warmth was Wesker. His back was what was keeping her warm for the time being, yet her hands started to feel like they were encased in ice. She would have to bear it, try and not give up just because her fingers would refuse to move anymore. She had to fight through the pain.

The hair band holding her hair came loose, her brunette hair flapping wildly in the air. Strands whipped her face, making her grit her teeth to ignore the sudden distractions.

Her hands were suddenly lifted. _'Huh?'_ His hands had suddenly managed to pry her hands away from himself finally, pushing them away from himself as if she was nothing. Like he had never even broken a sweat. She knew he was smirking, he always did when things went his way. It was the way he was. A control freak. Nothing more, nothing less.

He twisted in the air effortlessly so he could now face her. She was right. "You were saying?" he smirked, one eyebrow raised at her poor performance.

_No_. This couldn't happen. Not now! She gripped his coat again, yanking herself forward and locking her legs around his waist. _'Your not getting away Wesker!'_ She grit her teeth tightly, feeling her jaw lock up from the tightness. Jill didn't care. The tyrant was going to end up as good as dead alongside her.

He chuckled looking down, then back up again. His hair broke loose, blond strands breaking free and flowing just like his ex officers. "Still trying to save me Valentine?" he laughed cold heartedly, ignoring the fact death could be coming soon once they hit the water or the jutted up rocks at the bottom.

Her pale eyes glared at him, in a pure rage. "Its to late now Wesker. You can rot in hell for all I care" she spat at him, wheezing for air when she finished her assault. Her legs tightened around his waist more. This wasn't going to cut it. She tried to bring herself closer to him, to wrap her arms around his once again, but he simply used one hand to keep her from doing just that.

She tried to ignore his body features. It was so well built, a pure example of raw power. The captain she remembered long back was just like the man she saw before him now. The only thing that had changed was his attitude. Where did it all go wrong?

The tyrant still smirked, his cocky attitude still present. When she pushed him out the window, she could remember how his expression was different. As if he was shocked to get pushed out by one of his ex team members, let alone sacrificing themselves for the good of this doomed world. It was amusing. People who fought to keep this world alive were only denying the inevitable. Wesker would simple change it. He was helping mankind, and he wasn't dubbed as a saviour at all. Instead it was terrorist.

A smirk rose on his lips. His other hand suddenly hitting Valentine up underneath her chin. There Jill felt her jaw click out of place from the sudden hit, and her head flew back from the sudden impact. She cried out feeling the pain of her jaw ajar, her hands rose to grip her mouth before looking down at the Tyrant. Who knew that, that would cost her dearly.

His hands slapped up against her legs, pulling them apart effortlessly. "I'm sorry Valentine, but I can't stay. Time's up" he chuckled pushing with one leg off her stomach, causing her to flip in the air. He used it to vault himself downwards, faster towards the edges of the cliff, close to the crashing into the waves of the sea. The blond landed gracefully on jutting rocks, almost like a cat would on all fours. However, he was quick to forget and look up at the tumbling woman. He wanted to see her death. Get a satisfaction from her crumbled up body in a heap of rubble and blood.

_No!_ She felt sick. Her body was confused with being suddenly vault upwards into the air, then back down again with her back to death while it could strike anytime without being noticed. Her eyes were wide with fear. Those pale blue eyes fearing her failure.

She shut them tight, screaming one name. "Wesker!" she cried out, angry with rage with a hint of fear. Her dislocated jaw made his name sound like a muffle, but she didn't care. She was going to die! Her sacrifice meant nothing. Nothing! Wesker escaped death again! She had failed. _'Oh god. Someone, Chris. Please stop him. If you don't…Chris I wished I could have told you the way I felt about you. Chris…I loved yo…_'

_Thud._


End file.
